Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for carrying a weapon. In particular, some implementations of the present invention relate to systems and methods for carrying a firearm (such as an assault rifle) in a position that allows a user to rapidly move the weapon into a position in which the user can aim and fire the weapon.
Background and Related Art
In many combat, hunting, and sports situations, a person can be required to carry a weapon, such as a rifle, for a relatively long period of time. As such a weapon can be somewhat heavy, the person carrying the weapon can suffer from arm fatigue when the weapon is carried in his or her arms.
In an effort to reduce arm fatigue and to otherwise facilitate the carrying of a rifle or a similar firearm, a variety of gun slings have been developed. In this regard, one example of such a sling is a two-point sling, which (in some cases) includes a shoulder strap that attaches to a gun at two points and that is configured to be rested on a user's shoulder. Another example of such a sling is a Y-sling, which (in some cases) comprises a Y-shaped sling that is configured to hang a gun from both of its user's shoulders, and down in front of the user's center mass. Still another example of such a sling is the single-point sling, which (in some cases) comprises a loop that is configured to extend around a portion of a user's neck and under the user's arm.
While many conventional gun slings have been found to help reduce arm fatigue for their users, such slings are not necessarily without their shortcomings. Indeed, some conventional slings may require a user to remove a sling entirely when such user wants to remove the gun from the user's person. In this regard, not only can this process of removing the entire sling be inconvenient, but it can also be relatively time consuming.
As another example of a shortcoming associated with some conventional gun slings, some slings are configured in such a manner that they routinely rub around and chafe a user's neck—causing discomfort and (possibly) injury. Moreover, as some slings can readily move with respect to a user's body, such slings may frequently (and inconveniently) need to be adjusted on the user's body.
In still another example of a shortcoming of some conventional gun slings, some slings are prone to tangle in a user's gear (e.g., magazine pouches, tools, and other equipment attached to the user's body). As a result, such slings can make it hard to quickly move guns supported by such slings into a desired firing position.
In yet another example, some slings hold a user's gun relatively low on the user's body. As a result, guns attached to such slings can hit against one or both of the user's legs and possibly other body parts when the user is in motion.
Thus, while techniques current exist that are used to carry weapons while reducing arm fatigue, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.